Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${3n+2(-2n-1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 3n + {2(}\gray{-2n-1}{)} $ $ 3n {-4n-2} $ Combine the $n$ terms: $ {3n - 4n} - 2$ $ {-n} - 2$ The simplified expression is $-n-2$